


Second Chance

by Xobit



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus lost his memories of being Prime, Megatron saw a chance to rectify a personal mistake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

A second chance. 

Megatron hadn’t heard anyone call him by his gladiator name in vorns. He’d been fully prepared to kill the one that had betrayed him so long ago. 

Or so he had told himself.

But one softly spoke word had stopped him, had turned his well ordered world upside down.

“Megatronus?” 

In the flicker of an optic he was back in the arena, looking down upon the open youthful face of a trainee archivist. The young mech’s optics holding nothing but admiration and trust. Then he was back, inside Unicron’s spark chamber, but there was still trust in the dim blue optics and he could do nothing but put his weapon away and offer his hand instead. 

Things went so fast after that, even he could hardly cope with it. 

Next thing he knew he was on the bridge of his own ship, introducing his old friend Orion Pax. 

Orion had been his friend, his companion, and his desired partner in the plans he had for the future. That was why the betrayal had bit so deep that he had fought Optimus Prime with boundless hatred. He had spent as much time trying to win Orion as he had spent time attempting to win Cybertron… and yet Orion had turned his back on him with ease. 

Why? He had never understood that, never figured out why the younger mech had seemed oblivious to his advances. 

He would find out now, he would not waste his second chance.

* * *

“Orion?” Orion looked up from his seat on the narrow berth. His new quarters were painfully sparse, devoid of anything personal. 

“Megatronu- Megatron.” He tried for a smile, but knew it trembled at the edges. There was nothing but confusion, loss… how could he have lost so much time? So many memories…

“It is all right, Orion, you can call me Megatronus if it is easier for you,” he was already shaking his head even though a small smile played on his dermas. 

“I need to get used to your new name, Megatron, to… everything.” Looking back up a little shyly, Orion noticed the relaxed manner in which the gladiator, former gladiator, was leaning on the doorjamb. Almost too relaxed, he had noticed that there was something different now in their interactions, in the way Megatronus touched him. 

“You need time to adjust, time to get your memories back. I can be patient, Orion, I have always been,” that was true, Orion nodded slowly his trembling smile wilting away as he once again met the wall of ‘not knowing’. 

“I don’t understand any of this… how, how did it happen? How did I lose my memory?” He looked up into the strange/familiar red optics, feeling the need to plead for an explanation. For a second it was as if they became blank and then… 

“You used the Matrix of Leadership to stop Unicron’s resurrection. For some reason this also erased your memory of the past seventy thousand vorn.”

“I used…” Orion gaped at the other mech, shocked to his spark core at the idea. “That is impossible!”

“Sadly it is not. The Matrix of leadership chose you as its barer and…” a glint of something pained and angry in the red optics, the words cut off. 

“And I left you?” it was simply a guess, but a good one it seemed as the raw pain flashed again, this time without anger.

“Yes.” 

“I see…”

* * *

“Come in,” Megatron was not precisely certain that this was the right manner of attaining Orion’s romantic interest. But in all honesty it was the only thing he had been able to think of. The room was fairly small, decorated with fabric that probably hadn’t been out of its storage cylinders since the Nemesis left its moorings at moon base two. 

Dark purple and pure dark blue, silver shining from the patterns, draped over both floor and furniture. Glowing crystals were the only light in the room, soft pastel hues of red, blue, and green. Soundwave had insisted that the right atmospheres had to be made for this to be successful. Megatron had gawked at his third in command like the mech had suddenly crawled up from a mud pool and declared himself emperor of the Universe. 

Soundwave had taken his stunned expression for allowance and had done pretty much whatever he thought was needed. Including disabling lights and communication equipment in the chosen dining room. 

“Megatron?” The cautious voice didn’t tell him anything much, but at least Orion looked surprised. Stunned almost. 

“Come, Orion, I am pretty sure I remembered your favorites correctly. Though sadly there are things I cannot get out here,” gesturing to the table he waited patiently as the other mech slowly moved toward him. 

“There is something you haven’t told me about us… isn’t there?” the tone was almost accusing, but in a soft manner that took any sting away.

“I wish, Orion, I do wish… but you have been _busy_ with other things, I have not been a part of your life for some time,” ‘even though I wanted to be your life’. He let the unspoken words hang there, for Orion to ‘hear’ or not as he wished. 

The guileless blue optics widened a bit and for a moment he expected him to bolt from the room and the possibilities. Instead the other moved forward, stopped in front of him to smile gently and look into his optics. For what Megatron didn’t know, but he did not move either. Eventually Orion moved again, to settle at the table. 

“I never knew… I am not sure why I know now.” Megatron settled too, attentively making sure that his dining partner had energon and treats within reach. 

“You may have lost your memories, but some of what you have learned is in your spark now. Experience…” taking a cube for himself he raised it slightly before taking a drink. Wondered if it would help the awkwardness if he told his old friend that it had been a long time since he had tried something like this. Romance had not been first in his processor since the war started. 

“Why did you not… speak frankly then? I remember you as a good friend, not as someone romantically interested in me,” the small pout was adorable, and very much unconscious. Back in those ‘old’ orns he had so often wanted to kiss it away. Megatron got up, Orion lifting his head to watch him as he moved to his side and knelt by him.

“I was a gladiator, I was older than you, and very much interested in changing the world. I figured that you would be by my side though it all, that I would have all the time in the world to court you,” Megatron knew well that he had thought wrong, and this time he was not going to wait. 

Frankly he had expected to be rebuffed, but instead Orion melted against him, opening his mouth eagerly. The returned kiss was inexpert, but that did not matter to him. He growled faintly, wondering if this was true inexperience or merely that Orion did not have Optimus' knowledge. He should not be thinking of that, reminding himself of the many vorn lost. 

“I wanted to be at your side…” the smooth dermas moving against his own were almost too much to resist, but he stopped himself from reviving the kiss. “I just didn’t think you would ever look at me like… I was just a pad pusher!” 

“Then we were both thinking the thoughts of fools, weren’t we?” and suddenly he was very glad that he had taken Soundwave’s suggestion seriously, since he could simply push the other to the ground. Gently, carefully… 

“And now it is time to stop thinking at all,” the warm humor had a tinge of knowing that reminded him more of Optimus than it did of Orion, but it did not matter. The unsure but eager kissing, touching… that was all Orion. 

“Maybe a little bit of thinking still, Orion, I won’t have you forgetting this.” That earned him an indulgent, shy laugh, a sound he quickly turned into a moan by kissing the other’s throat column, nibbling teasingly on the caballing. 

Orion retaliated by pushing his fingers under his shoulder plates and teasing the nodes in there. He growled with pleasure and got a breathy whine as he found some armor gaps of his own to play with.

At some point Orion pushed away and up, getting a cube of energon for them to share. A large part of it was licked off hot plating instead of drunk in an orderly manner. Megatron didn’t even consider complaining since it got him an open panel. And a surprise… 

He really had thought that Optimus had chosen a lover at some point. 

“Don’t stop!” Orion squirmed under him, a blue hand reaching for his helmet to press down a little. He allowed it with pleasure, returning his glossa to the hot tight valve. 

His soon to be lover was a confusing mix of uncertainty and experience, or maybe it was not experience as much as it was long held desires? Optimus had always said that he regretted that they had to meet on the battlefield, maybe it had been true. 

“Are you sure, Orion?” Pressing his spike tip a little harder against the slick rim of the other’s valve he looked into the hazy blue optics. Last chance to break off… 

“Primus! Do it, Megatronus,” he could not help smirking at the demanding, impatient tone. The use of his former name… he almost wished he could call Orion for Optimus, just teasingly. 

But no. 

He thrust in, kissing Orion’s cry of pain away before it was even voiced. Savored the tight heat until he felt him relax under him, kissing back again. Then he started to move, slow, even thrusts, only speeding up when he was urged to do so. 

Rolling them both over, he helped Orion ride him, enjoying the pure wanton look of enjoyment on his expressive faceplates as he arched and moaned. This was something he had dreamt of doing, even after they had turned enemies. He had mourned that he had lost the mech of his dreams, and yet had refused to give up on his dreams for Cybertron… 

Now he had to give that Unicron had not been the way to go. That part of his plans had been mistake, he knew that now. 

“Let go, Orion,” the mech shook his helmet and bit his lower derma. Megatron growled and pulled down on his lover’s hips, trusting up hard. Orion curled forward over him, chassis shaking hard. 

“Give in, let me see it,” the blue helmet was lifted, hands pressing against his chest. Dim blue optics met his, they flashed and he felt the first contraction of the valve. Saw the soft, kiss bruised dermas pinch together and then open in a near soundless cry of completion. 

It was more than enough to cause his own overload. 

Orion collapsed onto him, chassis quivering a little still. He shifted so that they laid side by side, keeping the other flush to him. his lover merely muttered a little before pressing his face plates into the crook between his neck and shoulder, already half in recharge. 

This might not be the ideal start he had wanted so long ago… but it was good enough. Megatron smirked at his own thoughts, petting Orion’s plating gently.

**Author's Note:**

> An art trade with the artist megop_murr_miay (LJ)/Murr-Miay (DA) 
> 
> Her part of the trade [We wanna play](http://murr-miay.deviantart.com/art/We-wanna-play-267302845)
> 
> Beta  
> AKzeal


End file.
